


Those words

by sarahgayle1214



Series: Poetics [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgayle1214/pseuds/sarahgayle1214





	Those words

I read the dictionary.

Once

As a child of eight 

I sat down with the entirety of my language in my lap

And learned.

Stuffed myself 

Full of words

Now when I speak

Those words

Speak from within me.

 

Those words

Are not understood by others

Those who only see in primary colors

Cannot understand

Those words.

My words

That paint with the shade and subtly of 

Ochre and ebony and crimson.

How can they?

When all they see is 

Yellow and black and red

Glaring violent stains of 

Fresh from the bottle color.

 

Those words

Are

My words.

 

They paint masterpieces

And craft tragedies

Dance sambas and waltzes and jives

They are a symphony of 

Sound and color and sensation

All at my command.

 

Those words

Are

My words.

 

There are mine

And they speak for me.


End file.
